Dragon Ball Z Legend Of Oji: Android saga
by Ultimate Alternate Universe
Summary: Oji is a forgotten saiyan who was sent to earth for the same reasons as Goku, but some how forgotten all past heritage, now let follow his adventures in the android saga. Oc x Android 18


Alternate Ultimate Universe: Hey Guys and Welcome to my New Fanfiction know as, Dragon Ball Z Legends Of Oji, this will be a Fanfiction of my Oc Character Oji, who was sent to Earth at a young age.

Main Paring Will include: Oji X Android 18

So sit back relax and enjoy my new Fanfiction.

**Dark- **thought

_**Dark- **_telepathy

Ages

Oji- 10

Goku- 10

Bulma- 14

16 year gap

Oji- 26

Goku- 26

Krillin- 28

Bulma- 30

Dark Days

_The sky grew dark as the flames of the buildings, grew to an unnatural height the screams of utter terror could be heard all over the land, a large ape stretched its arms out, grabbing unsuspecting humans and crushing them in it's bare hands, the blood staining it's simmering silver fur. The creature turned its head, it dark beady eyes, bore into the eyes of cerulean blues, it gave a loud roar, causing the cerulean blue to wince. The owner of these eyes stared at the ruins and the lifeless bodies that scattered around the area, one in particular catching it's eyes, the body, had long flowing blonde hair, soft pale skin, and was adore in a silver gown, the figure stared squinting it's eyes for a closer inspection. The beast screeched, as it' jaw began to lower a large form of energy appearing in the centre of it's mouth, the figure had no time to react as the energy consumed his body._

Cerulean Blue eyes snapped opened followed by a loud scream as he shout up, his eyes scanned the room and his body tense, he sat there for a moment, waiting to see if any danger were to rush in. he gave a soft sign before getting out of bed.

"Only a dream" he whispered to himself, as he enters the bathroom to let the cool water beat on soft skin, his short dark hair quickly absorbed the water covering his eyes.

He gave a soft sign as he exist the bathroom wiping a towel over his head to dry it off, only to reveal asymmetrical bangs. He reentered his room and placed on a blue sleeveless Gi, his feet remained completely bare. The boy left the house as he slowly walked through the grassy field towards a small hut, his feet rubbed against the wet grass making a slight squishing sound causing the boy to wince slightly.

The door of the hut creaked opened, to reveal a cramped room filled with strange yet exotic items, in the centre rested a single orange orb which rested on top of a large stand, 1 star was incrusted in the centre of it and it shined as the light emitted from the sun reflected from it, the boy smiled at the orb, giving it a slight bow of the head, before kneeling in front of it, a slight smile was on his face as he clasped his hands a began to whisper a slight prayer.

He jumped back, as the orb began to glow even more bright, cocking his brow; he began to poke the orb, slightly interested in the new found glow. His head snapped back as he heard the sound of an engine running and what seem to be very high feminine screams and then a sudden crash, rushing out the boy inspect his surroundings only for his eyes to land on two outsiders.

One was a girl who looked to be in her early teens, with long light blue fashioned into a pony tail; she was currently wearing a pink top with matching bottom with capsule corp. stitched into the back. The other a boy who looked to be the same age as him, with spiky hair that defied gravity, dark eyes, adored in an orange Gi, but what was the most eye catching trait about the boy was that he had a long brown tail, like him only his was silver.

"YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT" The girl screeched as she balled her fist and smack the boy on his head.

The boy winced as he caress the bumped that was on his head "Sorry but I was trying to get your attention, I'm hungry"

"BUT YOU JUST ATE THIRTY MINUTES AGO"

The young boy was giggled hearty, which got him a grunt of annoyance from the older teen.

The blue haired girl dusted herself off as she notice the other boy standing there. She gave him a cheery smile, but all she receives in return was a scowl.

"Hey you do you know where we are" She inquired as she began to dig in her bag.

The other boy turned his gaze from her to the one in front of them, his eyes slightly widened but before he could say anything the blue haired female was given a reply.

"This is Cozen Town, err what is left of it that is I'm Oji" The boy said as he introduces himself.

"Cozen town huh never heard of it" the girl said her head never leaving the bag.

"I think it would be polite to give your name"

The girl looked up at him a blink for a moment "Oh, right I'm Bulma, and the kid over there is Goku"

The boy-err Goku smile at him "nice to meet you"

"Yeah whatever, what is your business here"

Bulma remained quite for a moment pondering if she should tell him.

"Were looking for a dragon ball, it a small orange ball that can grant wishes like this one" Goku took out a small orange ball to that resembled his, but only thing this one had four stars.

Bulma kicked Goku in the side causing him to wince in pain "YOU IDIOT YOU DON"T GO AROUND TELLING PEOPLE"

Oji stared at the two before his eyes rested on the ball that was currently located in his room "**Grants wishes huh, looks like I'm not going to be alone after all"**

Bulma finally averted her eyes from the bag to reveal a small round sphere, with a circular green grid in the center.

"Ah! The dragon ball it's right in the hut, hey kid mined if we borrow your Dragon Ball"

"Yes"

"What, why!?" Bulma exclaimed

"Because I have a wish of my own and I refuse to give it up, so why don't you give me yours"

"NO WAY, GOKU A LITTLE HELP!"

Goku placed his dragon ball on the side as he stared at Oji, "Lets fight, and the winner gets to keep all the dragon balls."

"Goku are you crazy what if you lose, he has a tail like you maybe he"s powerful"

"Don't worry Bulma, so what do you say"

Oji shrugged his shoulders "Sure"

The two got into an offensive stance as Bulma quickly retreated to the sidelines.

Goku launch forward throwing a powerful fist forwards, which was surprisingly block by the other male, grunting Oji tried to give an uppercut but was left stunned as Goku flipped backwards avoiding the punch, Oji rush forward, sending out a powerful kick that was aimed for Goku's head, acting quickly Goku ducked under and was able to Grab Oji by the legs and supposedly slam him into the ground, but only ended up with him under Oji's foot. Oji smirked but it was quickly removed when he was suddenly hit from the side, by the same person he though he was pinning down, turning his head he prepared to rushed at Goku but was met with a Kamehameha in the chest which sent him sprawling to the ground.

Oji panted as he got up, besides his clothes he was relatively unscathed the same could be said about his opponent.

"You're Great, this is fun" Goku exclaimed as he got back into offense mode.

Oji growled as a large ball of energy formed into his hand "Rapid fire!" he yelled a barraged of energy attacks went flying towards Goku.

Goku was taking back but quickly regained his posture as he easily evaded the attacks. Running at a very fast pace Goku found himself behind Oji, and doing a quickly summersault he was able to kick him in the back causing him to slide on the floor.

Oji regained his footings and using unseen speed he was able to grip Goku's collar and slam him into the grassy ground, but he wasn't prepared for Goku to quickly retaliate with a kick in the stomach, Oji double over in pain, as a he began to spite out a mixture of blood and saliva, Goku stood before him arms crossed behind his head.

"Hey, you want to stop fighting you can you can always join us, because I really need a training partner"

Oji stared up at Goku with a look of confusion "Why would you eagerly want me to go with you"

"Well your fun, can your very strong, so I though you would need a training partner"

Oji Bowed his head contemplate on what to do before agree and shaking Goku's hand.

"Great, now we have another super powerful person in our small group," Bulma said as she took out a small capsule.

Oji snorted "**I'm still not giving up on my wish"**

…16 years later...

Oji signed as he stared at the ceiling, that was 16 years ago, he had promise himself that he would not give up on his planned to restore his village, but he never actually archive his goal, and it wasn't for a lack of trying. After losing the first wish to the damn perverted pig, he was force to wait a whole year for his next chance, which he didn't mind as much because he got to trained with Goku, Krillin and the perverted turtle hermit Master Roshi, he had entered the world tournament and won after he had shown how superior he was to everyone including Goku, but that didn't last. After waiting a whole damn year for his wish, a stupid group of humans had the Gall to try and track them down, but they were easily taken care of with Goku's help. But it didn't end there, after entering the tournament for the second time and reaching the finals, some freak calling himself the demon king, started terrorizing the Earth, but unlike before he was useless in this battle he was so outclassed and Goku was able to easily over power King Piccolo, that serious hurt and for the next couple of years he solely devoted himself into training, and it paid off as he was the only person to be able to defeat Goku's retarded brother, at the cost of losing Goku, err well he came back anyway, because everyone got their butts handed to them by the new saiyans specifically Vegeta, It was kind of a surprise when he told me I was a saiyan, but a weird one because of my blue eyes and silver tail, but at least I knew where my sarcasm comes from. Then there was the whole Frieza fiasco and Goku turning super saiyan, and yet again showing how much he's better than me, but now the androids are here, and I'm going to prove how powerful I really am.

Oji jumped off his bed as he quickly geared up and left the house, Oji flew full speed towards his destination and gave a grin at the people he saw below.

"Yo" he said causally staring at his surroundings until his eyes landed on a small mass of energy.

"And what's up with the kid"

"It's Nice to see you again Oji, seeing as you never bother to even call, geez something you act so much like Goku" Bulma said ignoring the earlier question.

Oji sigh and turn his head

"Hey uncle Oji" a high cheery voice said as its owner launched towards Oji.

"Hi Gohan, please get off of me" Oji said pushing the 10 year old off him.

Oji turn his gaze to the three humans, to the side "Who invited you three losers"

Krillin gave Oji an annoyed look "it's good to see you too pal."

Oji turned his gaze on Yamcha "so Yamcha is the kid yours"

Yamcha scoff and turned his head "No"

"I think I know" a new yet familiar voice was heard as two figures appeared in front of Oji.

"Hey Oji" Goku beamed.

"Hm" was the only he reply he got.

"See you brought the Namek with you"

"See you brought that attitude with you" piccolo retorted before folding his arms, Oji huffed before crossing his arms to intimate Piccolo.

"Anyway Goku how do you know who the kid is I don't believe I've told anyone yet"

Goku scratched the back of his head "I-I heard it f-from s-someone I-I guess, its Vegeta right"

Bulma nodded causing everyone but Piccolo and Goku to gasp.

"Wow, who knew Vegeta could be a dad" Krillin said completely in shock.

"Guess that shows anyone can be a parent."

Yamcha just stared at the group with a look of annoyance.

"Hey dad did you get the senshu beans" Gohan asked as he examine his father.

"Sure did, enough for everyone"

Oji stared at the group before averting his gaze to the city.

"Hey guys the androids are supposed to attack in a couple of seconds get ready" Bulma warned as she cradles Trunks to sleep.

As soon as the words left her mouth a huge explosion occurred, causing smoke to emit into the air.

Oji was the first to rush into the huge city with everyone except Gohan and Bulma tailing behind him.

(Break)

It wasn't as hard to tract the androids at all in fact, they just stood there in the centre of the city shooting buildings like crazy.

"Stop!" Goku yelled as he slammed his foot in the wrinkled android's face causing him to drop his hat.

The android shifted its gaze onto Goku "target acquired, Goku age 26, Power level 4,000,000"

Hey guys how was the first chapter did you like it, I really hope you did, please review/ follow/ fav (: the rr saga comes before the tournament so if I mistakenly place it after please forgive me. Ok the sagas in dragon ball are different because of oji, so expect to see plenty of differences.

Power levels Dragon Balls (Oji saga)

Great ape Oji- 170

Oji- 17

Goku- 18

Bulma- 4.5

Power levels (pre tournament saga)

Yamcha- 14

Master Roshi- 140

Master Roshi- 200 (Buff form)

Oolong- 3.5

Puar-3

Ox King- 80

Chi Chi- 10

Dinosaur- 7

Krillin- 17.5

Launch (good) - 4

Launch (scary 0.0) - 8

(Tournament Saga)

Nam ( is it spelt like that X.X)- 200

Bacterian- 6

Ranfan- 27

Krillin- 170

Roshi (Jackie Chan) – 210

Goku- 208

Oji- 220

Tien- 190

Yamcha- 190

Choatzu- 140

(King Piccolo saga)

Piano- 250

Cymbal- 250

Tambourine- 250

Drum- 270

Unnamed offspring-100 range

King Piccolo- 330

Goku- 335 (healed)

Yajirobe- 300

Oji- 220

Krillin- 170

Roshi- 210

Pre Dragon ball Z

Goku (teen) – 400

Oji (teen) - 395

Krillin (teen) - 350

Tein- 360

Yamcha-340

Master Roshi- 270

Chi Chi- 200

Piccolo Jr- 400

Cyborg Tao- 315

Expect the Dragon ball z power levels in the next chapter along with the current power levels

It'll be a nonsense when it comes closer;  
there is not a time to cry.  
Make your excitements hundred times,  
and be a main man at the party.

A person grew accustomed to an ecstasy,  
someday; you shall be terrific with those guys.

When the sun shines in the sky, the sky is clearing away.  
I feel like I have lots of energy.  
Playing with your troubles, you naughty boy.  
We Got the Power! Dragon Ball Z

Kicking an amazing souvenir,  
and heading for the goal to the future.  
The cool flowers blossom throughout,  
and everyone will be laughing.

If you like to play pranks,  
and you will be dreaming to be competing with your rivals.

When the sun shines in the sky, clear your head.  
My mom doesn't mind if I had six bowls of ramen.  
Be cheery at the end of the century, you playful girl.  
We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z

A person grew accustomed to an ecstasy,  
Someday, you shall be terrific with those guys.

When the sun shines in the sky, the sky is clearing away.  
I feel like I have lots of energy.  
Playing with your troubles, you naughty boy.  
We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z

The craziness surges toward us,  
This is no time for tears.  
I will raise my anticipations a hundredfold,  
And become or party's leading man.

That which you lose yourself in  
Will someday make you an incredible guy.

NO... TEN P-KAN  
The sky is clear  
IPPAI OPPAI  
I am feeling fine.  
The trouble is here, so enjoy,  
You naughty little boy,  
We Gotta Power!  
Dragon ball Z

NO... TEN P-KAN  
My head is clear,  
RA-MEN ROPPAI  
Mother doesn't care  
It's the century's end, so twist and turn,  
You mischievous little girl,  
We Gotta Power!  
Dragon Ball Z!


End file.
